Eva
|eliminated_in = The Big Sleep No Pain, No Game |placed_in = 12th |friends = Gwen, Izzy, Noah |enemies = Blaineley, Bridgette, Chris, Courtney, Ezekiel, Heather, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay |family = Father, mother |voiced_by = Julia Chantrey}} Eva was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. She did not compete on Total Drama Action or Total Drama World Tour, but appears as a commentator in the Total Drama Aftermath. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Personality Although Eva is very competitive and physically strong, she is often overly aggressive. She is also deranged and is known to have a short temper and violent ways of exhibiting her anger. Part of the reason she auditioned for Total Drama was to curb it, and she mildly has. She enrolled in anger management classes after her first elimination and has since shown that she is capable of making friends, albeit not very many. Eva is also very willing to admit when she has taken her anger too far and will admit when she is in the wrong. In general, she is not very emotional, and is almost never seen displaying feelings other than anger and indifference. Total Drama Island Eva immediately strikes fear into all of the campers, as soon as she arrives, she is placed on the Killer Bass. While her team are deciding on who to boot off, she joins Bridgette in confronting Ezekiel when he makes sexist comments, and strangles him to get her point across, shouting at Ezekiel to "enlighten" her on what his comments about women being inferior meant. By The Big Sleep, Eva's short-temper and violent nature begins to earn her dislike from her team. Heather notices this and exploits it to her advantage, by stealing Eva's MP3 player. Being unable to find it, Eva throws a tantrum and turns the cabins upside down looking for her possession, while terrifying the campers and accusing some of stealing her beloved item. Her behavior secures her vote that night, and she ends up being eliminated. Eva remains vengeful to all of her team, and labels them "backstabbing traitors", before departing the island. While on the Boat of Losers, she reconciles that her anger got the better of her, but still remains bitter to her team and swears vengeance on them. in No Pain, No Game in a Hellfire.]] Eva is brought back by Chris in No Pain, No Game, claiming that she was a "fan favorite," but in reality, Chris just liked her for her drama potential. At this point, the teams have merged, and the cabins are separated by gender. Eva immediately directs all her hatred towards Bridgette, the sole female Killer Bass member left on the island. Throughout the episode, she gives insults and death threats to Bridgette, constantly referring to her as a "two-faced, low life, backstabber". She also riles up other campers like Heather and Leshawna, who had stepped in to defend Bridgette. In the challenge, Eva forces Lindsay to give cruel torture to Bridgette, who is spared when Geoff takes her place. When Bridgette performs well in her torture and is given a choice on who to go next, all of the campers chant for her to pick Eva. Bridgette agrees and Eva has to last one round with Sasquatchanakwa in a crate for 10 seconds. To everyone's surprise, Eva not only survives, but she ends up tearing off Sasquatchanakwa's fur to give herself a fur hat and boots. Despite performing well in the challenge, in the end, Eva loses to Leshawna in a sudden death round. At the elimination ceremony, almost every camper ends up voting for Eva, while she herself votes for Heather. Eva proves troublesome to handle and has to be subdued and put in a straitjacket to send her away. As Eva is driven off, she attempts to disclose the truth about Izzy whereabouts in the past few episodes, implying Izzy had actually stayed at Playa Des Losers rather than in the wild as she had claimed. Eva appears again in Haute Camp-ture, along with the other eliminated contestants. She is noticeably less belligerent than before and has finally discovered that the true culprit behind her elimination is Heather, and has redirected her rage in accordance. She joins in the other campers in badmouthing Heather, and occasionally adds in insults such as Heather being a "conniving, backstabbing little witch", and later saying, "Heather can kiss my butt", and that she will enjoy watching Heather go down. When asked about who she is rooting for, she picks Duncan, due to liking his vicious dodgeball strategy and his style overall. Eva returns for the finale along with every contestant, where she is one of the few to support Gwen, even after Owen announces his plans to hold a yacht party. In the promotional clip for Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Eva appears to have become friends with Gwen, as the two of them are seen getting a tan together. When Chris announces the surprise final challenge, Eva is shown teaming up with Izzy and Noah to acquire the $1,000,000. It appears that Eva has much better control over her anger, and is less prone to overreacting to minor annoyances. She has no problems with being criticized by Noah, and complies with Izzy's orders to wear deer outfits, even saluting her. When the trio get a hold of the case, they encounter Justin, who uses his "powers" to make the girls hand the case over. She becomes bitter at Justin, and threatens to "crush his skull", and later helps her comrades take him down. In the end, Eva is one of the campers who does not make it to the docks in time and fails to qualify for the next season. Total Drama Action While not a contestant, Eva does appear along with the other contestants who did not return in The Aftermath: I, where she is on a talk show hosted by Bridgette and Geoff. She calls in, posing as an Eva fan, saying that she should have won Total Drama Island, but Bridgette quickly catches her in the act. Despite Eva's alleged friendship with Gwen, she does not support either her or Trent about their break up, saying she is on Team Eva. She is one of the few people to vocally announce their annoyance in the finale. She says she is bored and asks if they knew what would happen if she got bored. This caused Bridgette and Geoff to start rolling the never-before-seen footage of Chris. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Eva is shown to have grown stronger after Total Drama Action, and is even shown pulling a bus using only her teeth. She still has a slight temper, as she dislikes being in the spotlight and went into a frenzy when she is attacked by the paparazzi and her fans. Her actions inspired a blog to find pictures of Eva's biggest freak outs. She oddly disappeared from all the major group shots towards the end of the special, but is apparently one of the eight who went to go get help after the bus crashed (along with Justin, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Trent, Geoff, and DJ's mother). She did not appear again until this group arrived at the Celebrity Manhunt studio, and she is easily the most upset when she found out that she was ineligible for Total Drama World Tour. She expressed this frustration by throwing random equipment throughout the studio, at one point hitting Josh in the head with a camera while he was trying to sign off. Total Drama World Tour In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Eva is once again a member of the Peanut Gallery. Despite her frustration last season, she and the rest of the non-competing contestant are glad to not be on the show. It is shown that Blaineley hired Eva to be the main field correspondent for the aftermath show. A clip is shown of Eva interviewing Hamish MacTavish, a Scottish man living near Loch Ness who claims to have seen Duncan, who has been missing since his elimination. She had a hard time understanding him because of his thick Scottish accent. Eva loses her patience and storms off after throwing her microphone to the ground, before it rebounds and hits the man's groin. The Drama Brothers are chased out of the studio by obsessed fan girls. Eva makes a report of the band's situation but got fed up with Blaineley's questions and storm off after throwing her microphone to the ground which rebounds and injures another innocent bystander. At the end of the episode, as Blaineley gets escorted out of the studio while Geoff and Bridgette were making out, Eva signs off the show. However, she sings off-key and once again storms off in frustration after kicking a round lamp. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, she is seen helping with donation calls to help refuel the plane. She, along with the others, are attacked by animals hurt because of DJ's curse. During the Trivia Wheel, Eva is tied with the rest of the Peanut Gallery over the shark pit until Izzy defuses a time bomb. After the bomb explodes, she is seen lying on the jumbotron at the back of the studio. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Eva pushes Beth aside while lining up for the Second Chance challenge. Upon finding out that she obtains a normal can of peanuts, and thus not qualify for the challenge, Eva angrily crushes her can. In Hawaiian Style, Eva chooses to support Cody over Heather and Alejandro like most contestants. However, she is later transferred to Team Heather by Bridgette along with Leshawna, Owen and Justin, because Bridgette feels pitiful due to Heather being devoid any supports. In Hawaiian Punch, Eva watches as Cody faces Alejandro in the tie-breaker and laughs at Heather when she is tied up. After Alejandro won the challenge, she glares at him for almost killing Cody. After the winner is declared, Eva is seen running down the volcano with everyone and seen swimming away from the island after the volcano erupts. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Eva cameos on the yacht, along with the other first generation competitors. She appears alongside Leshawna, Harold, and DJ, who are all dancing, and Duncan and Gwen, who are making out. She, however, is just standing there motionless and has her arms crossed with a dull expression on her face. Apperances *1x15 - No Pain, No Game *1x22 - Haute Camp-ture *1x25 - I Triple Dog Dare You! *1x26 - The Very Last Episode, Really! *1x27 - Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island Total Drama Action *2x06 - The Aftermath: I *2x12 - The Aftermath: II *2x18 - The Aftermath: III *2x25 - Mutiny on the Soundstage *2x26 - The Aftermath: IV *2x27 - Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special Total Drama World Tour *3x06 - Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water *3x12 - Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon *3x18 - Aftermath Aftermayhem *3x24 - Hawaiian Style *3x25 - Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles *3x26 - Hawaiian Punch Total Drama: Revenge of the Island *4x01 - Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! }} Trivia Comparisons *Eva, Katie, and Sadie are the only original contestants to not compete in either Total Drama Action or Total Drama World Tour. **In addition, she, Katie, Sadie, and Blaineley are the only original contestants to compete in only one season of the series. *Eva is one of three original contestants to have only been on one team, the others being Geoff and Sadie. *Eva is one of seven characters in the franchise to have returned in a season after previously being eliminated, the others being Izzy, Owen, Duncan, Dakota, Geoff, and Brody. *Eva is one of five contestants known to not be native to Canada, since her biography on the official site says she was born in a small village in Eastern Europe, the others being Alejandro, who is from Spain (according to what is stated by Blaineley in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water), DJ, who was born in Jamaica, Justin who was born in Hawaii, and Jasmine, who was born in Australia. *Eva, along with Geoff, Bridgette, Chef Hatchet, and Izzy are the only characters to sign off an episode of the show besides Chris. *Eva and DJ are the only original contestants to not be romantically involved with another contestant, whether it is one-sided or mutually, though she has been shown to fall for Justin's charms like many others. *Eva is one of four contestants to not qualify for Total Drama World Tour, yet also sing, with the others being Geoff, Justin, and Trent. *Eva is one of four characters to have a unibrow, the others being Brick, Chef Hatchet, and Duncan. **Eva is the only female with a unibrow. *Eva is one of four contestants who were shown to have armpit hair; the others are Chet, Jacques, and Owen. **She is the only female character to have armpit hair. Competition *Eva was the first female ever to be eliminated from the show. *Eva was the only contestant competing during the merge of Total Drama Island that did not qualify for Total Drama Action. **In addition, Eva, Geoff, and Trent are the only contestants competing during the merge of Total Drama Island that did not qualify for Total Drama World Tour. *Eva is the first contestant in the entire franchise to return after initial elimination and the only one to be eliminated in the same episode she returns, making her return the shortest period of any returnees. Miscellaneous *According to her Total Drama Island biography, Eva's heroes are Cleopatra, Catherine the Great and the black-footed mongoose. See also Category:Characters Category:Total Drama characters Category:Females Category:Killer Bass Category:Total Drama Island contestants Category:Contestants